Nani Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Nani and Stitch are home alone for a few months while Lilo is off at college. What could possibly happen! One shot. Pretty short.


**Hey! Disney owns Lilo and Stitch and I do not. This is just something that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Please review it after it has been read. All of the characters are aged up to legal standards by the way. That makes Nani around 30 and Lilo around 18.**

Nani watched as her roommate Stitch wandered around the house on all fours. The alien experiment paid her no mind and continued his aggravated pacing. She frowned, ever since Lilo had gone off to college the little blue monster had been acting different. At first she had attributed it to his best friend having gone, but now she was beginning to rethink that initial thought.

He had been moody, brooding, and even vaguely violent at times. The other night when she was serving the two of them dinner he had snapped at her hand viciously. He rarely talked at all anymore and would reply in simple noncommittal grunts. Nani didn't know how to deal with this, and on top of all of that Jumba and Pleakley had gone off into outer space on what they called some sort of 'Great importance mission of the science and reevaluatingness'. They had disappeared just a few months after Lilo had left for her second year at the Hawaiian school for Hula dancing.

This made the tension in the house rather strained, Jumba and Pleakley could normally help Stitch with whatever was bothering him, but now it was only her and the little creature. She had no idea what she had to do.

"Stitch? Do you want some breakfast?" She asked as the little blue animal plopped down in front of the front door. He looked back at her, his ears pulled back and his eyes narrowed.

"Ni." He responded before turning back to the door. Nani picked up the plate that she had set on the table.

"It's the most important meal of the day." She said in a vaguely singsong voice. He looked back at her and stuck out his long thick flat tongue.

"I made your favorite." She said finally holding the plate out to him. "It's delicious." He swiped a paw out and grabbed the plate he brought it to his mouth and swallowed the entire thing. He remain pouting and staring at the door. Nani frowned before relenting and walking away.

It was luckily enough a Sunday so her shift at work didn't start until tomorrow, still that meant she had to be stuck in a house with the little angry psycho for twenty-four hours.

Nani sighed and began to climb the stairs to her bedroom, she could read a magazine or look through her computer at pictures of her and her ex-boyfriend. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just that they grew apart. She was passing by Jumba's room when she heard a pip and a whirl sound from the inside. She stopped and closed her eyes.

"Please don't be a bomb." She said as she opened up the door, the weirdos would leave her with an explosive to deal with when they were gone. She walked into the darkened room, they had even left the curtains closed. She fumbled for the light switch and turned it on. The bedroom was filled with pieces of machinery, broken hunks of metal and what looked like half eaten sentient food. She picked her way through the mess listening closely for the sound again. A beep came from a pile of old wigs, she began to shift through them.

Finally what looked like a pepper shaker with a bunch of large knobs and buttons was exposed. She looked at it cocking her head to one side. It was made out of a purple brass material and the lights along the side would blink at her.

"What the heck?" She said leaning forward to touch it. Suddenly the top popped open and a hologram of Jumba appeared, Nani jumped backwards and landed hard on her butt. She cried out and grabbed her back and steadied herself on the floor.

" Do not be being the surprised young Nani and or almost fully grown little girl, in the interest of yours I have created a prerecording device that steals the recorders face and voice unit-til-til-til"

Nani gave the machine a strong hit and the message continued from where it had been frozen, even skipping forward a little.

"Stitch's behavior is directly linked to his mating desires...and as I normally forgot to create duplicates for the reproductive rights...why was I not in the making of those? An actual species...hmmm...this is worth reasserting... anyways the experiment 626 I have observed becoming closer to humans over the years. I have theorized...that...that-at-at-at-at" Nani scowled and gave another kick.

Of course he couldn't just leave her a note or something normal. Oh no when his miniature experiment got horny he would have to leave a strange cryptic time message. The picture of Jumba shifted to that of a city slowly becoming destroyed. A horrified Jumba reappeared on screen.

"Experiment 626 cannot be left with feelings of inadequate lust, this must be satiated. In any means possible...I hate to tell you this little earthling girl...but if the time comes you might be needing to becoming stitches mate."

"WHAT?!" Nani shouted angrily jumping up and grabbing the machine and shaking it from side to side. No way, no way was her little sister going to sleep with Stitch! It was crazy, he was an alien! She was in college.

"Stitch needs to have his lust brought to a controllable level, or else great frustration leads to destructive tendencies and the civilized world goes kerplunky." Nani sighed, she began to pace up and down the room occasionally kicking piles of her clothes that had been stolen over the years.

"Crazy, crazy, stupid, stupid, stupid." She complained. She of course didn't want the world to end, but have her sister have sex with stitch? That was insane, dangerous, and out of the question. She paused and bit her lip, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. Finally coming to a decision she nodded assured it was the right thing to do.

She exited the room making a list of some things that she had better pick up before hand.

Jumba began to move on the screen again.

"Be making sure to put on the two rubber protective sleeves as 626 has extremely long and strong member, he would tear through one, also be on the controlling of the hormone regulators. Oh and be making positive that he only excretes on the outside skin and wipe it off immediately. IT is highly potent and it is not being the impossible to get the insemination straight from skin contact. Highly potent stuff."

* * *

"Stitch, get in here!" Nani called from her room. She leaned back in her bed, ass naked. Her bronze skin shone in the light, she had already masturbated a little so she was on the cusp of horniness and the smell had begun to fill the room with it's strong musk. She had closed the curtains and brought the light down to a dim glow. The entire room looked very sexual from the mood lighting. Nani leaned back, her breasts were full but remained perky. Her ass and hippo hips rested open for him.

Stitch opened the door of the room. He paused and sniffed before entering, clearly sensing that something was off.

"I know that you've been stressed out lately...and well...I hope this might help." Stitches eyes widened at the dark skinned Hawaiian beauty before him. Her long black hair fell over one shoulder and partly obscured her body, but from what he could see. The glorious bountiful nudity. His heart began to twitch and he felt his cock start to slide out from it's sheath.

Nani gasped in surprise, she had not expected it to take that little provocation. His dick grew out of his little blue furred body. It was as unique as him, red with a purplish tint, the head the size of an orange, yet strangely enough there seemed to be a longer thinner one running around the side of it, she had originally assumed it was a vein until she saw it twitch and the thinner but longer cock detach itself from the thicker one. A long trail of drool began to slide from the side of his mouth as he looked at her lustfully.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Nani asked him as she leaned back onto the bed and spread her legs wide. Her cunt, freshly saved and dripping was ready for him. She heard the skittering of nails and the padding of feet, he was suddenly by her cunt. She could sense him taking in an eyeful. Than a long lick, she arched her back and moaned. Something was weird with his tongue, it almost felt acidic.

She didn't know it but it was secreting a hormone, one that would almost intoxicate whichever species was on the receiving end of the sensory organ. Stitches saliva built up and he licked her again, dabbling in a little bit, his long broad tongue stretched her out to either side and began to move in counter clockwise circles. Nani arched her back and pushed against her bed, she needed more of it in her.

"FUCK!" She cried out, Stitch paused and looked up at her quizzically. "Don't stop." She panted out, she felt as if she had just run a marathon, but she was no where done yet."

"Okay." He responded. She heard his claws skitter away. She waited patiently with her eyes closed for the pleasure to return to her snatch...she waited...and waited...

She opened her eyes and sat up, Stitch had disappeared. "Stitch?" She asked questioningly, the door was still closed so he couldn't have left that way. She then heard a creak and looked upwards. He had climbed the walls and gotten onto the ceiling. He grinned down at her, his cocks wrapped around each other like a screw.

The little demonic creature laughed as he jumped down from the ceiling. Nani gasped in surprise and fell backwards. He landed between her legs and effortlessly spread them apart. His massive head lined up at her entrance. The only thing he slowed to do was give a spit onto it to give him some more lubrication. He then eased the tip of his member into her.

He paused and then continued as if he was sliding a plug into a light socket. Nani gasped and screamed out to God. Stitch groaned at the tightness of the hole. He began to thrust wildly, he pulled out almost to the tip and then he made certain that his entire cock rested inside of her for a solid minute before thrusting and moving his hips around again. Nani responded by raising her own hips.

Stitch grunted and his secondary arms grew out, he grasped her hips and roughly supported her off of the bed. Nani pushed up with her arms. He was huge, way to big for her. Or so she thought, he should have stretched her in half with his enormous screw of a cock...but somehow the size and the pain just made it all the better. Nani gasped and groaned, she could actually feel his cocks pulse and beat, and one of them was moving, as if trying to shape her insides...as if he wanted to change her into his own personal cunt sleeve.

Nani began to orgasm again and again. She was like a faucet, her cum was dribbling out all around the two of them and stinging her bedsheets. She knew that she just had to get through all of this once and then hopefully everything would be back to normal and that the two of them would never have to do this ever again. She just had to find a way to survive this first. That was the problem. His cock was remorseless, he just plugged her up completely and then stretched her a little bit for good measure. IT didn't help that he was grinning like a lunatic and thrusting even harder. Nani groaned and bit her thick puffy blow job lips. She had no idea but her tits and ass were starting to grow bigger, his saliva and the hormone that he was excreted was making her the perfect vehicle to carry his seed.

Then he stopped. The pleasure disappeared almost instantly and she frowned and looked up at Stitch, her cunt was itching and tingling in enjoyment, and from the look on his little monstrous face she could tell that he was enjoying himself. So why did he stop. She clenched her newly grown buttcheeks and then felt something poke at her ass hole. She looked down between them and her eyes widened. He had two cocks now. One had unwrapped around his other one.

"W-Wait." She said trying to beg out. But it was no use. He gripped her hips and thrust in. His cock squirming and twitching eagerly into her tight little pussy and asshole. She gasped and tried to shimmy back, they were too big! He was going to break her! He instead gripped her all the harder and kept her firmly in place. She gasped as his long large flat tongue skipped out of his mouth and took one of her big breasts into his mouth. She tried not to cry in pleasure as he continued to pump into her. She was beyond full, all that she could do was lay back and allow the pleasure to roar over her.

Her sweat stained skin glistened, her drool covered face dripped and her pussy was overflowing with orgasm after mind numbing orgasm as she cam and exploded around the little aliens enormous monster sized cocks. She finally felt him tense and then redouble his efforts. She screamed and he bellowed as he orgasmed deep inside of her asshole and womb. She felt him fill her up and then drip out of her. The two stayed that way for a few seconds until he gripped her roughly squeezed her nice squeezable body and flipped her over so that now she was resting on her tits and hands. She allowed him to reenter her. Too tired to fight. Too tired to do anything except let him ravish her like a whore.

She knew this much. She was his. Mind body and soul.

* * *

"Nani I'm home!" Lilo shouted excitedly as she ran through the front door, her large adult sized tits bouncing in their too tight bra and shirt. She paused in the living room. Her bag fell behind her and she gasped. Sitting like a dog was her big sister. Nani had a big pregnant belly and she was sucking in Stitch's large cocks. He was unsheathed and had both unfurled for his new whore to appreciate. Nani looked at her sister with wide scared eyes.

Ever since she first had sex with stitch it had been this nonstop. She had to pleasure him at least six times a day, either with her mouth, or her tits, her ass, her pussy. All of them. They all belonged to this beautiful alien. Her large belly was his doing and she knew that she would give birth any hour. She had hoped that she would at least have her babies before Lilo got home.

Her little sister looked down at the two of them angrily. She shook her head in disgust.  
"You couldn't even have waited until I got home?" Stitch grinned and shook his head no flirtingly. Nani looked between the two of them, her eyes wide and confused.  
"W-What?"  
"Nani I've lived with him practically my entire life. You think that I just became this slutty overnight? I've been sucking him off for years." Lilo said happily as she sat down beside her pregnant sister. "He tasted so fertile, I wanted to try him in my cunt but I knew that he would get me pregnant without a second thought. Looks like you took the brunt of that." She poked her sisters belly playfully and Nani groaned. Her cramps had been coming all morning but she had not actually paid the phone bill and she was too big to fit into her car.

She had maybe a dozen little stitches in there. she just knew it.  
"So thanks for that." Lilo said as she gripped Stitchs cock and began to pump it before she gripped Nani's head and forced it closer to Stitch's massive baby making tool. Nani let out a peep of protest before consenting and letting her face get pushed against the massive cock that she had learned to worship. She began to bob her head and suck up a storm. Lilo reached down to her own ass and shimmied out of her shorts.  
"You can't tell me not to do anything I want anymore by the way. I mean look at you! You're pregnant!" Nani watched as Lilo lowered herself onto Stitches cock, his other one still in her mouth. Lilo's face turned into an 'o' of pleasure as she began to hump against him. He had slid in with no trouble whatsoever. Stitch grinned and licked the girl up and down a few times as he thrust both into Nani's mouth and Lilo's cunt.

The girls juices ran down and pooled in Stitch's lap before dribbling into her older sisters mouth. Nani was panting through her nose and Lilo was gazing up at the ceiling in rapture. Her top was torn off and Stitch gazed lecherously at her large beautiful brown breasts as they bounced in the light. He licked her until her nipples were nice and large and hard.

Lilo began to cry out as her orgasm hit her long and hard and never ending. Nani pulled away from Stitch as he began to orgasm his thick bright goo across her face. It coated her with what felt like gallons of cum. She then gasped and bent in half on the floor. Cradling her stomach as her first child crawled out of her. And then another. And then another. And so on and so on. Lilo held her hand and Stitch pulled his children away from his beloved breeding sow. Nani's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she could not feel anything besides pleasure. She had no idea that childbirth could be so...liberating! Milk leaked from her tits until it was greedily sucked up by her loving babies.

She looked down. There were still so many left. She gulped and knew three things.

1) Her tits were going to be so big and sore after feeding her massive brood.

2) Lilo and Stitch owned her life now.

3) Nothing was going to be the same. She cradled her babies to her as they fed from their mother. Lilo and Stitch looked on with wide smiles. Now all that they had to do was get Lilo pregnant like her sister and everything would be perfect. Maybe they could even get knocked up at the same time!

 **I actually started this a really long time ago and just felt like finishing it off now and posting it. I am back for about ten odd things. You will all see. Remember to read and review. This has changed a lot over the years. Hope y'all enjoy.**


End file.
